


【SS/穆昂】独占

by reddancing



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddancing/pseuds/reddancing
Summary: 一个晚间的日常，穆不能容忍史昂的分心。





	【SS/穆昂】独占

# 复活设定  
# 穆昂年下  
# 关系已建立  
# 有X暗示

 

“老师，你要看着我！”

穆用手别过史昂的头，硬生生将后者的视线从窗口收了回来。

史昂急促地“啊”了一声，因下身骤然钝痛蹙起眉头。微微喘了口气，他的目光重新落到穆的脸上。年轻人白皙的面颊泛起红潮，额前碎发因为刚才的举动悉悉索索垂下来，几乎让他看不清弟子的眼神。不过史昂知道，那必定是怒意中掺杂着委屈。

“刚才有一颗流星划过。”史昂努力抬了抬腰身，用行动给予年轻人安慰——事实上他想伸手擦掉穆额头上的汗珠，无奈双手被捆在床头，动弹不得。

束缚住教皇大人的是小镇甜品店巧克力礼盒的包装缎带，里面七八颗巧克力都进了穆的肚子，史昂只在和穆接吻时尝到一丝甜腻。

史昂正是在这个甜腻的吻中被穆抱到床上，他还来不及舔掉嘴角的巧克力糖浆，手腕就忽然被抓住，紧接着就牢牢和床头固定在了一起。

穆有属于圣衣修复师的灵巧双手，缠绕打结如行云流水，他还在缎带上附着念动力，确保史昂不能轻易挣脱。穆的一连串动作太过熟练，史昂甚至怀疑他是否早把流程在心中演练千遍。

“流星？流星不是老师分心的借口。”穆迎合史昂的动作，一边用力按住年长者的肩头，把自己更深地送进去，一边哑着嗓子继续说：“老师想看流星，明天我们去星楼，我练一百次星光灭绝，只给您一个人看。”

史昂的眉头皱得更紧，他不得不咬住嘴唇，以免自己尖叫出声。但弟子的略显稚气的话却也惹得他发笑，最终他扯着嘴角倒吸一口凉气，从牙缝里挤出一句支离破碎的“小傻瓜”。

穆的欲望之海因为史昂半嗔半怨的三个字掀起滔天巨浪，他隐隐觉得自己爱听老师数落自己，没想到他会如此甘之如饴。

“啊……请再多说几句，求你了，老师。多说我几句吧！”

史昂讶异地发现穆竟湿了眼角，眼里盛满了渴求与贪恋。他笑意更深，很轻又很慢地舔掉嘴角凝固住的巧克力，盯着穆的眼睛道：“嗳，我的穆是小混蛋、小坏蛋、小笨蛋……”

史昂把声音拖得很长，每个字都挠在穆的心尖上，他不由更用力几分，好让老师最直接体会到他的快感。

“那……老师喜欢我这样的小坏蛋么？”穆的嘴唇贴到史昂的耳朵边上问。

“嗯……唔……”史昂耳根发烫，弟子的接连攻势几乎令他招架不住，“自然是喜欢的……啊……我的穆不光是小坏蛋，也是我的小冤家、小可爱……”

“不对！”穆忽然用手封住史昂的唇，“在我心里，老师才是最可爱的。”

史昂口不能言，双手被束缚，腰身又被穆跨坐压得严严实实，只得微微点头赞同弟子的强势宣告。

穆志得意满地笑了，抬手把史昂的手腕从缎带中解放出来，又顺势将浑身瘫软的老师搂在怀里。

“老师，明天我们看星光。”

穆等了一会儿，史昂的头渐渐垂下来，喃喃道：“那就拜托了，坏心眼的死小孩。”

-FIN-


End file.
